bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SodaCat
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and don't forget to sign your comments. *Archive 1 Rollback rights on a months trial Hey JV. I am willing to offer you the rollback tool on a months trial based on your good work here on Bully Wiki. Basically, what the rollback tool does is quickly revert other users edits. However it is only used for reverting vandalism. If you see bad edits done in good faith, then delete them normally, and do not use the rollback tool. Here is a more detailed page on when and when not to use the rollback tool. Let me know on my talkpage if you want the rollback tool under a months trial. Dan the Man 1983 22:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay tool has been granted. If you spot any vandalism and revert it, report the vandalism to me, User:McJeff, or User:TheKidInside. Or you can warn the user on their talk page that the Bureaucrats or Admin will block them the next time they vandalise again. Dan the Man 1983 22:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. I'll be responsible with this tool, and thanks again for giving me the trial. Jenny Vincent 22:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Since you're on here a lot, and seem responsible with the tool, you ain't on a month's trial anymore, so the tool is yours for good. Dan the Man 1983 10:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool! Thanks! Jenny Vincent 17:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) End of the year ideas Hey Jenny! I think I might have an idea that happens at the end of the year. You know the mission "Complete Mayhem"? well how about in the chaos Lola and Jenny get into a fight and Jenny beats the crap out of Lola? That would be funny! SirLinkalot96 03:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Lol, awesome! I'll make something up like that. Jenny Vincent 03:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) postponed Hey Jenny, I'm going camping so Brian's bio and the next chapter is postponed till I get back. See ya on monday or Tuesday! Oh sorry. My name! At0micb0mb123 22:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) K. Have fun! Jenny Vincent 22:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dancing With The SEXY BEASTS (New blog explaining Classes) I made a new blog about the classes in my blog(All classes even ones already in the game). Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 07:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks hey, i just wanted to say, your awesome. i read your diary and i think it is genius. keep writing and youll go all the way. Cool! I'll check it out! And to the I.P: Thanks, that's real nice :) Jenny Vincent 15:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Alice's Going to prom :3 OIt's Sexy Wow, you drew that? That's great! Jenny Vincent 20:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) This is Jenny's: Jenny Vincent 20:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't wanna put elvisin dansh clash >c his songs aren't dance good their "Girls lets throw our panties at him!" good Lol, that's ok. Jenny Vincent 21:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) If you want i'll make a jenny version of my char. but it'll be in her prom dress Ok, that'd be awesome! Thanks! Jenny Vincent 21:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll have it done within the hour or have for your in a few hours i'll also put hair style Ok, thanks, I owe you one. Jenny usually uses her hair down or in a ponytail with 2 strands of hair around her face. Jenny Vincent 21:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey grrrrrrrrl "GRRRRRRRRRL I saw your dress and went ew, so i made you one"-Alice Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 22:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Cool, thanks. Jenny Vincent 22:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) That's all i get :c a "Cool Thanks" no "This is one of the sexiest things i ever seen" ugh you no what. i think im getting narcolepsy. Picture characteristics This picture was harder than a fat lady giving up the burger for a salad. i didn't make it a layered plaid dres cause it would make me insane trying to do that. plaid is the hardest thing i could draw so i made it spray paint instead i think it's the sexiest thing you've ever seen. I made the hair a ponytail cause i wanted to test my ponytail skills while testing my first ever highlight skills (This is the first picture i ever did highlights on). i was gonna add a belt but i wanted to give to you as soon as possible. Jenny tell me what you think with your honest intentions :D" Sorry, I was kind of destracted when I wrote that. I think it's really cool! I love the purple designs, and it's ok about plaid, that does seem hard. It turned out awesome, and I really appreceate it (sorry, idk how to spell that). I owe you big time. Jenny Vincent 22:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yay, that's a thank you :D. "Hugs" BULLY GIRLS FOREVA :D Hey, I started working on something for you Jenny around the same time that karensarahrocks did. THis is what I created. Let me know what you think ;) Kateharrington 23:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool! They're both super pretty!!! I wish I could draw well, then I'd draw one for both of u. But i dont draw good so i best just write :) Jenny Vincent 23:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) You do very well at that. honestly, mine was mostly pixel editing and coloring on the computer. If I drew it out it would be very different. I got the base from Dollzmania.com and thought you would like her winking. Kateharrington 23:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool, what dress up style did you use? (Im looking at the website right now) Jenny Vincent 23:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't know off the top of my head. I put 3 skirts together and recolored them. The plad skirts were in a seperate one than the others. The top, the hair and the shoes were in the same one though. They were all of ChaZie's doll makers for sure. Kateharrington 00:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) This is where I got the skirts and the base. http://www.dollzmaniadressupgames.com/BabySitter/ChaZie_BabySitter3.htm Kateharrington 00:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Jenny Vincent 00:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) And then this one is where i got the other stuff (the hair, tank and boots): http://www.dollzmaniadressupgames.com/ChaZie_Bratz_Style.htm I can create your normal outfit for you too, if you'd like Kateharrington 00:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I'm working on one for you and Alice. Jenny Vincent 00:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) yay :3 -alice Hey I was wondering how you were coming along with that thing for me and alice? Cause I've nearly got the one I'm making for your daily outfit done, or at least its the one you described as wearing ont eh first day of classes.Kateharrington 01:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Almost done, sorry, it's that in the middle of when I was working on it I had to go eat dinner. Jenny Vincent 01:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) The Woman Who Beared Gifts I made you a gift :D It's a avatar pic for you to use on your wiki profile!!! Coolio! I'm changing it right now Jenny Vincent 01:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I've uploaded it, only sometimes it doesn't show, and other times it does. Jenny Vincent 01:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Greaser Girls I know it's stinky poopoo but i think it's nice No, it's great!! Jenny Vincent 02:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I hope her skirt isn't too short! I've just had lots of practice when it comes to using Dallzmania, I've been doing it since middle school.Kateharrington 02:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool! That looks a ton like Jenny's school outfit! Jenny Vincent 02:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) DAMN KATE YOU OUTDID MINE! you made jeenay look sexay :P compliments are so nice -Alice Like I said, years of practice. Thank you though. I'm intending on doing yours next Alice. ;) Just after I post mine.Kateharrington 02:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Kate, where do you find that hairstyle? I tried the linky you gave me earlier, but I couldn't find it. Jenny Vincent 02:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats cause its mostly mine. I used the light brown hairstyle from the link. The one that had the ponytail. I edited out the really long length of it, and the poofyness of the ponytail, then recolored it using photoshop. Then I added the strands. XD Kateharrington 02:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow, it looks great! Jenny Vincent 02:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind if I used it for when I make drawings of Jenny? Jenny Vincent 03:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) No I don't mind at all. By all means I would rather you be happy with it enought to use it. Thank you for thinking so highly of it. It had a lot to do with your writing and attention to detail that helped me be able to see her in my head so well.Kateharrington 03:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I couldn't find anything that looked like Jenny's hair more then the one you made. How could I not think highly of it? Jenny Vincent 03:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Kateharrington 03:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) No problem Jenny Vincent 03:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Updating THEATER I'm updating theater class on my class blog, also i need help figuring out what songs to choose for Dance class please give me some recomendations and i'll give you a raise :D In my heart(Friendship) A scene of Romeo and Juliet maybe for theater, and maybe something like "Shake It" by Metro Station, it's pretty catchy. Jenny Vincent 02:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) i was thinking of that play and i'll check out that song Blog Updates of SEXINEEEEEEEES*draws sword from sexy rock* :D check out my class blog, you too kate >c Alice Dj Battle Cry x3 Alice's Dialouge "We gonna play some slow, slow music for you lovers out there." "It's Music Of ROCKING YAAAAAAAAA" "LET'S ALL start dancing!" "Are Yawl READY TO ROCK THE NIGHT AWAY" Lol, cool! Jenny Vincent 17:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) JENNY JENNY JENNY I HAVE NEWS :D ALICE ALICE ALICE, what is it? Jenny Vincent 20:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) GIRLLISTENTOTHISSEXYBEASTOFMUSIC WAIT i messed up link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmnrFjqXP1A LISTEN TO THE LINK :D Lol, nice song :) Jenny Vincent 20:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I think its a great song. I would so love to hear it at a regular dance, but I don't think it works for Bully. Kateharrington 22:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Alice, you're dialouge is great. Anyway, I like it too, but is it one you're going to play? Jenny Vincent 22:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya When the workin day is done, Girls just wanna have fun. OH GIRLS just wanna have fuuuuuun. Do you have a youtube account, my youtube name is Karensarahrocks No, I don't. Sorry :( Jenny Vincent 00:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Rats Alice's Request "I'm so stuck i have no idea what to update on my blog next!" "Maybe you could start adding mini-storylines on each chapter. You know, like, when you search 'Chapter 3' or other chapters, it says a short paragraph on the events. That's what you could update. :) Hope I helped!!!" Jenny Vincent 00:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) you were supposed to quote it >:c like "I Think i wanna do multiplayer for PC and Xbox Live" i also wantto start reffering to myself in the third-person and i know who i wanna go to prom with :D Lol, I quoted it now. Ok, who? Jenny Vincent 01:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I wanna ask McJeff :3 Then, I'm guessing you'd have to ask him, if you want. Jenny Vincent 01:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Alice don't wanna ask him, i do not wanna be a bother :o Listen to ths song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azffDZRJF3k&feature=related Cool song, is it another one you will be playing? Jenny Vincent 01:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) YaKSR 01:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Ok, cool :) Jenny Vincent 01:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog update :D did you update your blog yet, alice wants to read :3 I willl right now... Jenny Vincent 02:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :c bleh~ I'm bored...LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE *Runs on a rainbow that wasn't there* WEEEEEEEEEE Sorry that you're bored :( Jenny Vincent 19:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm partying with babies we jamming to sum tunes. Lol, nice =D Jenny Vincent 19:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I know right :D KSR 19:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks HOOKER BABIES!!!!!!!!! OMG kids these days :D *womp womp wooooooomp* KSR 19:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Lol, very nice Jenny Vincent 19:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ADULT HOOKER BABIES KSR 19:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks <.> *retarted eyes* I'm bored like a fat girl at a diet meeting KSR 22:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Lol, nice simile..idk how to spell that... Jenny Vincent 22:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Monkies are ugly i have no clue why people like them, and what's with fat lady hobos theres one on my street and she's wierd, fat babies are adorable though. KSR 22:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Hm, a hobo? Lolz, interesting :) I know a fat baby, he is adorable. Jenny Vincent 22:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you like twilight do you like hannah montana and twilight if you do i'd die i hate them >:o KSR 23:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks I like Twilight, but I'm not obsessed like others. I don't like Hannah Montana. Jenny Vincent 00:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Gratzie Hoopla for your 600th edit :D Lol, thank you very much ;) Jenny Vincent 00:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Inspiration Kateharrington 03:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks sooo much Kate! It's awesome! Thank you!!! Jenny Vincent 03:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Kateharrington 03:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it's in! :) Jenny Vincent 04:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) If you're hanging out with the Bullies, I'm there too right? This is what I came up with: I spent the next 3 days trying to spend as much time with my friends as possible. "I can't believe...you're leaving." Tom said. "I can't either." Trent agreed. I was hanging out with the bullies in the parking lot. This included Kate. “There has to be some way to get your parents to let you stay. I was sure that donation thing would have worked. This is so tough. Bullworth won’t be the same without you!” Kat said, and the others agreed.Kateharrington 21:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Totally! Thanks! Jenny Vincent 22:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Explaning where Kate was the morning of the first day back “Where were you this morning? When Mrs. Peabody came around with her wake up call, you weren’t in your bed.” “Oh silly, don’t you remember? Russell came back this morning. He had a police escort and I woke up early meet him when he arrived. Though I was out of luck. I thought they would drop him off by the front gate, so I waited there, when the time that he should have arrived had passed it hit me that he might be in the parking lot. So I ran over and there he was, pacing as usual, the cop pulling away.” She paused and I could tell that she was skipping over something. “We got our papers early. Russell got his usual locker. You know the one on the first floor, past the student store, the one with all the dents and graffiti on it. Then when we got our schedule, Miss Danvers said that Dr. Crabblesnitch accepted the request Russell and I had put in about sharing the same classes. He did this with the hope that I would tutor, or motivate Russell to learn. Its worked so far, He wouldn’t have passed last year if it wasn’t for my help.” Kateharrington 20:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Kk, thanks! Jenny Vincent 20:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Alice Help I wanna help Jenny wolf heres dialouge I Was walking in a hallway of the girls dorm, and alice was walking up to me in a slow, lazy way. "Hey Hay Hey" Alice Said "Hey alice what's going on" Jenny "I heard about your pickle of a situation" alice "Ya I might have to leave the academy" jenny "well i wanna help here have some sexy beast of a chocolate bar *alice gives you a sexy beast of a chocolate bar*" alice "thanks alice chocolate will solve all my problem"jenny "ya chocolate is sexy like that"alice "well bye"jenny "cya later poopiegator"alice a few minutes later i was sitting in my dorm room thinking about everything that's going on "this is the same brand of chocolate alice was eating the first day i met her" jenny "well i could use a pick me up *opens silver wrapper* oh my god! *pulls out 5.100 dollar bills*"Jenny you finish it however you want :D Kk, thanks!! =D Jenny Vincent 04:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hold on, you mean $6.00, right? Sorry, I'm kinda lost :) Jenny Vincent 04:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Noo you found 500 dollars in the chocolate bar alice gave you Lol, coolioz. Thank u! Jenny Vincent 04:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i was going to say, "I think she means 5 $100". Which is really generous. (In the story I would have pitched in more, and I know Tad would have too. I thought that, it would have fixed your problem. If you'd be willing to change it, say "... on hand, which was only like 300 bucks." for me and "Four Hundred Dollers?" for how much Tad contributed.That would bring the total we calculated up to $634.82) I know neither is as much as what Alice contributed, but when I get my weekly allowance from my dad, I'll give you $400 more ;) Kateharrington 04:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Lolz, k. I think that's enough money =) Jenny Vincent 04:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol if you can tell, we really want you to stay! XD Kateharrington 04:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) True. I'd never imagined my story'd get popular, even remotely. :) Jenny Vincent 04:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you're just that good. :PKateharrington 04:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) HEY GIRL :D whats goin ON :D KSR 00:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Nothing much, just typing, sitting, reading. The usual :) Jenny Vincent 00:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm bored, should i update my blog. COMMENTS OF SEXINESS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Comment on my blog YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. KSR 05:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Kate's Reaction! From behind me I heard Kate scream. I turned around and saw her just as she ran up and hugged me! "You get to stay! You Get to Stay! YOU GET TO STAY!" When she let go of me, Johnny grabbed a hold of me, holding onto me like he was never going to let me go. THis is just how Kate reacts to finding out that Jenny is staying.Kateharrington 03:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol :) I started thinking, and I realized Jenny Wolf grew on me =) Jenny Vincent 03:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Mmk, so, I was wondering, how does Jenny's dad know the Harringtons? Jenny Vincent 03:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jenny I'm sorry I was gone a whole week. My uncle died so I had to go all the way from Oregon down to Chicago for his funeral. Anyway can ya get me up to speed so I don't write something really stupid? At0micb0mb123 23:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Jenny Wolf I ADDED JENNY WOLF :D Ideas for bully 2? 'What do you think should be in bully 2? please send an idea, please!!!!! send it to me TheAgeofRockstar 02:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC)' Re: Re: Ideas for bully 2 yeah more sluts i mean more chicks (by sluts i mean lola =) I couldn't have said it better myself! Jenny Vincent 02:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Time? where do you live cause at my place it says you last edited on 2 am ?!?! where i live its 10:15 ?!?!TheAgeofRockstar 01:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hm, you must be in a different time zone then me. Jenny Vincent 02:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey jenny you remind me of a girl friend of mine( no not a lady friend just a friend) who was like you and used to hangout with me til she movedTheAgeofRockstar 01:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiousity: How come? Jenny Vincent 02:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ok i lied im sorry but it was the same except it was on a youtube account and then one day i went to see her and it said her account was deleted so i never heard of her again( sorry for lying)TheAgeofRockstar 01:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) it's cool. :) Jenny Vincent 02:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) yesterday i read your blog: jenny wolf's diary, and i imagened how cool it would have been if you were a character on bully. you make really great stories are you gonna do that when you grow up. you make a ton of cash on itTheAgeofRockstar 01:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :The Age of Rockstar, sign your comments in future. Dan the Man 1983 02:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) im going to bed bye jen, JENNY RULES :D KSR 03:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks hey can someone respond i'm bored alreadlyTheAgeofRockstar 01:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Write a blog about anything then if you're bored. Dan the Man 1983 04:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : yeah i should dan thanks, btw jenny i read your last jenny wolf diary and one thing you can speak spanish? if yes como estas porque no edes el uniquo tell me if i mistyped something cause i suck at typing spanishTheAgeofRockstar 17:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I can speack spanish. Estoy bien, gracias. Hm, 'eres', 'la', 'unica' because I'm a girl. Jenny Vincent 17:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Wow i never imagened you like that and yeah i suck at typing spanish "berdad"TheAgeofRockstar 17:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey if you haven't read Chapter 10 of my story yet, check it out! tell me if you're ok with what Jenny does. SirLinkalot96 18:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Check it! hey vincent check out my blog Bully rated M for Matue oops i spelled the title wrong, aw wellTheAgeofRockstar 21:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sexists What's with guys who play Rockstar games, Their all sexists. what do you thinkKSR 02:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Yeah, totally agree. This is the only Rockstar game my sister will agree to play as it's the least sexist of them all. I mean look at Red Dead Redemption I like it, but it's possibly the most sexist Rockstar game to date. Dang I keep forgetting! At0micb0mb123 02:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hm, not all the guys. For example, my brother played Bully, and he wondered why there were barely any girls and why they were all weak. I think it's something with Rockstar Games, because they seem to make the girls weak, in Bully, at least. Jenny Vincent 02:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I've recently been reading comments on my Bully 2 blog about how there shouldn't be a girl protaginist, 1 anyone who aggreed with that was dead to me. 2 I wish i could delete comments, 3 rockstar games should be ashamed. KSR 02:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks I see why Bully doesn't have a girl protaginist; they'd have to cut the jimmy's girlfriend missions, it wouldn't make sense for a guy to hit a girl, etc. Jenny Vincent 02:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) So? I just like to keep my hopes up for a optional girl protaginistKSR 02:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks I'd add that after you beat the game, you get to choose or build a character. Jenny Vincent 02:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) BULLSHIT, why would you wanna make a character after you beat the game? that makes no sence(sorry if i hurt your feelings :c) KSR 02:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks I think its a great idea. That way you're at least forced to play through the game with the intended character and then add the option of changing it and playing through it with an original character. Kateharrington 06:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :She makes a point, there is no point in creating a character after the game is finished. The point of character creation it to use the character through out the game. Dan the Man 1983 06:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's true. Don't worry Alice, I don't have hurt feelings. I dunno, maybe they should just make certain girls (Like Zoe) tougher, and add more. I'd be good with that. Jenny Vincent 18:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Graduation. Hey isn't Johnny Graduating? God dammit!!! I forgot! At0micb0mb123 03:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) No, in my story, Johnny's 16. Jenny Vincent 03:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You know At0micb0mb123, you can just go back in and add it, you don't have to write again. Thats what I've done whenever I've forgotten. Kateharrington 06:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think girls should be able to fight. And I don't mean the wimpy little slap and knee they have right now. They should actually be able to fight.Winter Moon 19:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Just advice and a quick question. As you maybe aware, but your a candidate to become an administrator, so if the commnuity votes you in, please read the How to guide for Admins, and also be familiar with our Rules and Policies. Okay, just a quick question, do you want the chance to become an administrator here? Dan the Man 1983 19:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sequel? hey, I'm just wrapping up on Greg's story. His last chapter, chapter 12, will be coming soon. do you think I should do a sequel? and do the sequel with you and atomic bomb? does that sound good? SirLinkalot96 22:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Good luck! if your gonna become an admin i hope you will do good =) p.s. check out my latest blog i'm sure i will check out yoursTheAgeofRockstar 00:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! It's up to the votes, though. I'll check out your blog! Jenny Vincent 00:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not cast your yes or no vote Age of Rockstar. Dan the Man 1983 00:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure dan i just did =) ,and jen i think hell yeah you should be an admin of course.TheAgeofRockstar 01:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, that really means alot :) Jenny Vincent 01:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) This might sound stupid....... Where do I vote? Jenny diserves it!At0micb0mb123 01:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I found it! At0micb0mb123 01:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks =] Jenny Vincent 01:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) hey a-bomb i thought that too i felt stupid for not knowing. by the way jen thanks for commenting on my blog (and tell me if you need to go to sleep cause your like a gazillion miles away, over here it is 10:20TheAgeofRockstar 02:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) same here Jenny Vincent 02:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :10:20 haha, it's 3:20 am here. Dan the Man 1983 02:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :wow 3:20 am you really stay up that late to chat with me your cool! Jenny your so random you just did a yo mama blog hilarious!!!!!TheAgeofRockstar 02:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I can't argue that I'm random, but that blog wasn't my work, it was At0micb0mb123's! Jenny Vincent 02:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah Atomicbomb and Bullyrocks are having some brotherly banter. Dan the Man 1983 02:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Dan "boys will be boys" - Jimmy apologizing to prefect. haha thats some brother bonding! wow time passes quick right Jen its already 10:50TheAgeofRockstar 02:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey if you haven't read chapter 11 of my story, check it out! I think you'll like what's gonna happen afterwards... SirLinkalot96 03:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Check it out! Hey I finished the last chapter of my story! I am definitly doing a sequel after this! Check it out! SirLinkalot96 04:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Gone for 2 days. Hey Jenny, James and I are going to Canada for 2 days. See ya on Saturday. At0micb0mb123 04:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, enjoy the Great White North guys. Dan the Man 1983 19:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Dont let the bears eat ya, Hahaha; tell me if thats lameTheAgeofRockstar 21:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Adminship You are now an Administrator here on Bully Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 19:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :OMG congrats jenny!!! SirLinkalot96 19:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Awesome!! Thanks so much! Jenny Vincent 19:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Dan the Man 1983 19:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice now you can block troublemakers and vandilizers =)TheAgeofRockstar 20:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol, yup Jenny Vincent 20:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::did you make an improvment to your Jenny Wolf diary cuase if you did hell yes i would see it =)TheAgeofRockstar 20:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not yet, but I will Jenny Vincent 20:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::omfg i cant wait *spins around and forms two fist and starts shaking them in the air wildly* plEEEaseTheAgeofRockstar 21:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) not her Jen i'm so sorry for causing confusion for you and dan!!!!!!!! please forgive me plz And by the way that ip user isn't karensarahrocks i think she learned by now, she is only on dead rising wiki sorryTheAgeofRockstar 04:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Confusion? Of what? This must've happened last night, when I was asleep :) Jenny Vincent 15:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice 800 edits =) keep up the good workTheAgeofRockstar 16:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Btw, if you need help, I won't be on much at all today, at least until around early night-ish. Jenny Vincent 16:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ok, but one thing i cant go a day without the computer i like it so much =)TheAgeofRockstar 16:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Jenny!!!!!!!!!!! jen your on awsome!!!!! doesn't the new bully wiki sucks i dont like itTheAgeofRockstar 22:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow you already have 80 points your good i'm so slowTheAgeofRockstar 22:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol, thanks. Jenny Vincent 22:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) What doen't you like about it? That none of our previous edits count, or that you're #2? Kateharrington 22:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the first chapter of Greg Ryder's Saga part 2 is out check it out! SirLinkalot96 22:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Nah kate i like my spot its just that you guys are really fast and great editors.TheAgeofRockstar 22:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey jenny i know this is going to sound stupid but how do you organize things?TheAgeofRockstar 23:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't sound stupid, don't worry, I have a bunch of questions myself. I believe that to organize an article, you simply make things look better. For example, if a student's page was a bunch of sentences put together with no titles or subtitles, you'd organize it by adding subtitles and titles. I hope this helped! Jenny Vincent 23:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) oops i'm so dumb, i mean how do you catagorize things, trust me sometimes i can do stupid things i feel embarresed.TheAgeofRockstar 23:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) There are categories listed at the bottom of the page. Click Add Category Kateharrington 23:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, jenny your a great admin =) by the way can you check out this vid i found i'm not sure if that's Jimmy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9iBTrFzpX4&feature=related WARNING don't go if you dont like blood and gore, if you don't like seeing blood don't go!!!TheAgeofRockstar 23:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I've looked at it, it looks like Jimmy, only when he's walking it looks like Jimmy's outfit. Jenny Vincent 23:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I checked it out, and it seems like Jimmy, but I was shocked because the guy shot him. Not that I should expect anything less of GTA, but I was trying to examine the guy's face and then BOOM. He was shot. I'm not really sure if its appropriate to have a link to that video on Bully wiki because of the violent nature. We'll see what Dan says about it. Kateharrington 23:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess but i think dan will allow it because on his userpage it says he plays GTA 4 so it's ok if he says it's violent then we'll just put a warning that says you must be 13 or olderTheAgeofRockstar 00:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hm, it's best to send him a message, actually. Or McJeff. Don't add it anywhere, just yet. Jenny Vincent 00:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's already been added. Just because he plays it, won't mean that he thinks that its appropriate for everyone who looks at Jimmy's page. I wouldn't remove it, but I think you should send Dan or McJeff saying that you put the link up but you're not sure if they would approve. Thats just my suggestion. Kateharrington 00:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) oh ok then i'll ask him if he's thereTheAgeofRockstar 00:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jenny. Book 2 chapter 1 is here have you read it? Oh and I'm back. At0micb0mb123 00:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to sign your comments. Hint Hint ;) Kateharrington 00:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks Kate. I'll read it ASAP Jenny Vincent 00:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, as an administrator, do you have the capabilities to delete blog posts? Cause I do not. Kateharrington 01:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, why? Is there any blog post violating rules that you've seen? Jenny Vincent 01:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) NO. I just want to get rid of those first 5 chapters that I posted before I changed the titles. They're just in the way. Kateharrington 01:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll get right on it. Jenny Vincent 01:10, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I've deleted one, but it's still visible on your blog page, and you may still link to it, I'm not sure if that's what you mean by 'in the way'. Would you want me to delete the rest? Jenny Vincent 01:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Which one did you delete? What I meant by in the way was that there is no point for them to be there since they just are a link to the re-edited versions. I wanted to get rid of the ones posted on July 17th or before that have chapter titles. Kateharrington 01:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5. I can restore it, if you want. I'll have to check which ones were posted July 17. Jenny Vincent 01:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I don't want chapter five. Kateharrington 01:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny I finished chapter 1 completely. Finish the rest. At0micb0mb123 01:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC)